1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to punching systems and, specifically, to a holding fixture fixing a punching pin to a die base.
2. Description of Related Art
A die of a punch assembly comprises a die base and a punch fixed on the die base for punching workpieces. Generally, different punching requirements utilize different punches and, as a result, one die base should be able to accommodate various punches via a holding fixture fixing the punch on the die base.
Generally, one punch defines a plurality of holes therein for receiving a plurality of screws that fix the punch to the die base. When the punch needs changing, a tool is used to manually remove and install screws, which is both inconvenient and inefficient. Additionally, the holes in the punch restrict the working area of the punch, which occasionally affects the quality of the workpieces punched by the punch.
Thus, a need exists in the industry to address the described limitations.